1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for suturing the lips or edges of ruptured or incised skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present method of suturing ruptured or incised skin uses a needle with suturing thread attached to the blunt end thereof, needle-holding forceps, and scissors or other cutting device. In a typical suturing operation, there are ten separate actions normally employed for completion of each suture. These are:
1. The thread is attached to the suturing needle. PA1 2. Needle-holding forceps are cramped onto the needle. PA1 3. The pointed end of the needle is then inserted through the tissue to be sutured until the tip of the needle penetrates the tissue on the other side. PA1 4. The needle-holding forceps are uncramped from the needle. PA1 5. The tip of the needle that has been forced through the tissue is cramped by the needle-holding forceps. PA1 6. The needle-holding forceps are used to pull the needle with attached thread through the tissue. PA1 7. The forceps are uncramped. PA1 8. The thread is cut at the end closest to its source, such as a spool, with a cutting device, usually a pair of scissors. (This step may be accomplished first by cutting thread in a predetermined length.) PA1 9. The thread is removed from the blunt end of the needle. PA1 10. The ends of the thread are then secured by tying to prevent the thread from "pulling out" of the sutured tissues.
This procedure is time consuming and an inefficient use of the user's motions.
Therefore, a feature of this invention is to provide an improved suturing apparatus that eliminates removing and reattaching the needle-holding forceps to the needle after each suture.
Another feature of this invention is to provide an improved suturing apparatus that eliminates rethreading the needle prior to each suture.
Yet another feature of this invention is to provide an improved suturing apparatus including a cutting device, thereby eliminating a separate cutting device, such as a pair of scissors.